The Road We Share
by sashahhr
Summary: A year has passed since Elenas transition and Damon insists that they return to Georgia to celebrate. The peace doesn't last long, as a supernatural threat makes it's way to Mystic Falls.
1. Introduction

Elena sat beside Damon in his blue Camaro as they raced down the familiar highway between Mystic Falls and Georgia once again. They were travelling at what any human would consider a ludicrously dangerous speed; not that either of them had to concern themselves with the possibility of an accident. It would be painful, however the pair of them had long ago become accustomed to pain.

Tomorrow would mark the first anniversary of Elena's transition, and Damon had insisted that they travel to 'their bar' to celebrate. Stefan had given up attempting to deal with Elena's dietary choices while struggling with his own demons, 2 months after her transition. She had been heartbroken at first, but soon after came to the conclusion that it was probably for the best. After all, she had witnessed first-hand what Stefan was like when he succumbed to his blood-lust and the stress of having to deal with his issues as well as reel-in her own newly acquired cravings wouldn't have the slightest bit helpful. Thankfully Damon had remained, when Stefan had taken off. She hadn't asked or expected him to, though now that she thought about it, it didn't surprise her. He wasn't one to break a promise if he could help it.

Through the gruelling months that followed her birth into an eternity of being a vampire and Stefan's departure from her life, Damon had been beside her; assisting her with control, offering comfort on the many nights she spent in a foetal position on the floor because she didn't think she could cope the life she now had to lead, and simply being a friend when she needed one the most. In fact, he was the only one she could rely on these days, now that 'the group' had officially disbanded and gone their separate ways. Typically Damon was usually his arrogant, confident, smouldering self and through all of it, he had been able to remain the optimist and encouraged Elena to pull through, no matter grim things seemed. They had an understanding that was hard to communicate to others. They simply got each other in a way that no one was able to. Damon's friendship provided the comforting constant that Elena needed. Occasionally the idea of them becoming something more did make its way into her mind, but Elena always came to the same conclusion; that it wasn't worth the risk of losing everything they had if it simply didn't work out. In the beginning Damon has pressed her on the matter, but eventually relented, content that at least they would remain such close friends. It was because of the complete comfort that they now shared with other that Elena was able to discuss her human past with him.

The pair had almost reached Georgia when Elena decided to break the comfortable silence they had been sharing.

"I love this car" she offered quietly, very much aware that Damon could hear her.

Damon gave her a sidelong glance before returning his eyes to the road ahead of them, and asking with a smirk "are you sure that it's the car and not the company, Elena?". He turned towards her again to waggle his eyebrows in the suggestive manner that managed to amuse and irritate Elena at the same time.

After a short pause she responded with a sad smile, just as quiet as before "..it reminds me of my dad".

Damon seemed to consider this with seriousness for a second before returning to the usual light-hearted and jovial mode of communication he used with her; "**really?** This old hunk of metal reminds you of your dad?" he offered with yet another smirk.

Elena considered herself grateful when she heard his reply. It was nice to have these conversations with him that allowed her to open up without becoming to heavy or uncomfortable, unlike how it was with Stefan. She punched him playfully in the arm before she responded, "my dad had a Camaro too".

Damon turned to look at her, and didn't fail to notice that this time when she smiled, it reached her eyes.

"..he had good taste" Damon quipped, while maintaining her eye contact and allowing a warm smile of his own to grace his lips.

The continued to smile at each other for a little longer before they both turned their eyes back to the road, just in time to see the road sign that indicated that they were just about to cross over into Georgia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! so I decided to continue writing and see where this goes. Thanks for the support you guys have given in your reviews and follows! I wasn't sure how it would be received being my first fic. but you guys have given me the confidence to continue. I'll try to be quick with the updates, and please continue to let me know what you all think, constructive criticism is welcome! :)**

* * *

Damon and Elena pulled up in front of the familiar bar with the sign that read "Brees Bar" on the front in his blue Camaro. Although Bree was no longer around, the bar maintained it's name, and inside was full the usual regulars who had come to recognise Damon and Elena as their own, given that they spent a lot of their time here while Elena was undergoing her first hard and dark year as a baby vamp. The two vampires made there way to the bar and took adjacent stools.  
Elena turned towards Damon with a smile "Thank you…for bringing me here, this place has always made me feel comfortable"  
Damon returned her gaze and simply smiled back at her before turning his attention towards the bar maid named "Gracie" and ordered their first round of beers.  
"Am I going to see the fun Elena tonight, or the broody one?" Damon jested with his signature smirk firmly in place. Damon had been here with her in both good and bad times and given that this was the anniversary of her death he wasn't entirely sure how the evening would play out.  
Elena, already in good spirits held up her hands in the shape of a T "Time out, remember?"  
Damon laughed, recalling the first time he had 'kidnapped' her and brought her out here. He was glad she was in a good mood, and couldn't wait to see her face when he unveiled his surprise for her that would be arriving later in the evening.  
"you loved it" he quipped and quickly finished the remainder of his beer.  
"To be honest though, I was kind of worried you'd be all doom and gloomy tonight" he continued.  
Elena turned on stool to face him before asking "and why is that?"  
Damon was relaxed, but there was suddenly a serious and concerned look in eye that made Elena sit up a little straighter in anticipation of his response.  
"I don't know, maybe because 12 months ago you died" he offered lightly, not wanting to sway Elena's current jovial composure.  
Elena smiled softly at him after hearing his reason. "Of course he's asking, it's just like him to feel concerned about something might distress me" she thought to herself.  
"You don't have to worry Damon, I'm still here and I'm glad. Sure this year I went to hell and back, but it was worth it. Some people walked out of my life, but I came to realise that they probably weren't worth my time to begin with, and besides, there's no way that Jeremy would be doing so well in school now if I hadn't done what I did" she finished with a laugh and tossed back the rest of her own beer.  
Damon grabbed a bottle of whiskey from over the counter to pour some shots for them. He loved it when Elena was like this; happy, and care free.  
"Let's make the most of it then" Damon declared as they clinked shot glasses and threw them back before Elena jumped off her stool with an excited squeal, confusing Damon until he heard her next words.  
"Oh my god, I love this song!" She gleefully expressed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off of his stool and towards the dance floor.  
Damon chuckled to himself as he allowed Elena to pull him by the arm, while he registered the song being played on the jukebox.  
"Bryan Adams, **really** Elena?" he asked while giving her a disbelieving look. Elena laughed in response before grabbing both of his hands as she began singing along, a massive smile gracing her already flawless features.

_Oh when I look back now, _  
_That summer seemed to last forever_

Damon pulled her into a closer a dance, regardless of the trash that was being played. Elena was happy and having a good time and that's all that mattered to him.

_And if I had the choice,_  
_Yeah I'd always want to be there_

Elena giggled as he sent her out in a spin and brought her back against his chest. Usually being so close to Damon would make her feel uncomfortable, best friends or not, but right now it didn't matter. She was having fun, and couldn't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else.

_Those were the best days of my life_

Damon's phone went off and he managed to manoeuvre it of his pants while maintaining his dance with Elena. Upon noticing who it was, he pulled Elena closer before leaning towards her ear to roughly whisper "I have a surprise for you".  
Elena pulled back, and looked up at him with questioning eyes and a cheeky smile.  
"Just wait here for a second" he announced as he made his way out of the bar.  
Elena was eager to follow, however concluded that she didn't really want to ruin her own surprise so made her way back to the bar instead. She had just poured herself another shot and begun reflecting on her dance with Damon when a pair of hands came out from behind and covered her eyes. She was startled at first, but as her vampire senses took in who the individual was, she smiled before jumping up to embrace her brother.  
"**Jeremy!** What are you doing here? I thought you had school? Damon did you did this?" She shouted in excitement all at once as she held on to Jeremy who was now chuckling.  
"Surprise" Damon responded, with a knowing smirk, all too satisfied with the results of his plan.  
Elena gave him a warm smile of thanks over Jeremy's shoulder before returning her attention to her younger brother. She directed Jeremy to a stool next to where they had previously been sitting at the bar and gestured for Damon to join them before he objected stating "I'm just going to make sure we have a place to crash to tonight, I'll be back soon", and with that he left Elena and Jeremy to catch up on their own.  
Jeremy looked at his older sister-turned vampire to see her beaming him with a smile that was reserved for only the very best of occasions.  
"so …happy death-day…I guess?" Jeremy awkwardly offered with a shy smile. He wasn't entirely sure why they were celebrating, but he was glad to see Elena again. It had been too long, and he missed her.  
Elena let out a laugh before playfully swatting his arm.  
"so little brother, how have you been?" she asked, desperate to learn about everything he had been up to during his recent term in Denver.

* * *

Damon walked down the street after exiting the bar, to find some place for the three of them crash for the night. He could have driven, but he wanted to give the reunited siblings some space, and to be honest, he needed some time to think himself. He felt an uneasiness creep up on him, but turned around to find nothing and no one, so immediately dismissed the feeling before returning his mind to the quick dance he had just shared with Elena. He wasn't sure how much longer he could maintain being merely _friends_ with her. He had given her this year to have some space, get over Stefan, and adjust to her new lifestyle, but he felt like he was going to implode if he held everything in for very much longer. He held hidden so much love for this one woman, it was driving him insane. "Surely Elena hadn't meant forever when said we should stay friends?" he pondered before making his way into a motel and booking a room.

* * *

Back at the bar, Elena and Jeremy had continued to catch up, and Elena had allowed him the exception to drink tonight because she couldn't deny him when she was in such a good mood herself.

"So, are you Damon together yet?" Jeremy shamelessly asked.  
Elena put her shot glass down before giving her brother a serious look.  
"No, why?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. She wished it wasn't all so damn obvious.  
No wanting to drag it out, if it was obvious that Elena was still in denial, Jeremy was ready to change the subject when the devil himself walked back in. Elena blushed involuntarily and hid her face in her hair as Damon approached the siblings.  
"You guys ready to head in for the night, or are we up for another round of dancing to Bryan Adams?" Damon mocked.  
Jeremy spat out his drink and laughed.  
"Are you_ serious_?" he questioned, returning his eyes to Elena who was now also giggling.  
"Shut up both you!" she feebly defended in mock anger.  
"okay, lets go, I think Jeremy's a little drunk anyway" she retorted, earning a laugh from Damon and a scowl from Jeremy.  
"I'm not that drunk" he responded, but Elena figured he was drunk enough and decided it was their time to leave. She helped him stand from the stool, before he shrugged off her hands and made his own way out the door. Damon and Elena shared an amused smile, before following him out the door to the car.

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to get to the room that Damon had booked from the three of them. There were beds in the room, and as soon as the door had been opened Jeremy had made his way to the one on the opposite side of the room, only to fall face first into a deep sleep.

Damon and Elena shared a laugh at Jeremy's expense, before settling themselves into the bed closest to the door. They had a shared a bed countless time before, and it had always been the same. They would fall asleep on separate sides of the bed, but would wake up in each others arms. Elena usually reprimanded Damon for it in the morning, but he was being honest when he said that he hadn't meant to. It wasn't his fault that they were like freaking magnets, and she continually chose to ignore it.  
They were lying on their sides, looking at each other when Elena decided to end the silence between them.  
"Thanks again, for tonight Damon. I had a great time" She whispered with a warm smile.  
"You're welcome" he whispered back, never taking his eyes off of her.  
They continued to whisper back and forth in the otherwise silent room. They discussed the group, and how Matt was now living a completely normal life in Richmond, how Bonnie had just up and left all of them just like Stefan, and how Caroline was busy travelling the world. Life had been hard on all of them, but they had made it through, and Elena hoped that they were all doing well. Caroline was the only one she had remained in contact with, and thinking of the bubbly blonde made Elena miss her deeply. She continued to think about the possibility of seeing her soon when she drifted asleep, soon followed by Damon beside her.

* * *

It was later in the night when the two vampires were sleeping soundly that Jeremy suddenly awoke with a start. He sat up and took in a couple of deep breathes, attempting to calm his nerves.

"What a nightmare" he sleepily muttered to himself before falling back against the bed and into sleep once again.


End file.
